Rainbow Petrelli-Bones
Rainbow Xara Petrelli-Bones is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the seventh adoptive child of George Petrelli and Harry "Stiffy" Bones. She will be a non-evolved human naturally, but will be given abilities by her older adoptive brother, Kari. These abilities will be Chromokinesis, Gold Mimicry and Intoxication Immunity. Appearance Rainbow will show little of the tanned complexion associated with her Australian race, but she will have light blue eyes, and her hair will naturally be a dark golden blonde. While she is a child, her hair will curl, but she will later grow it out to prevent this. As an adult, she will use her ability to place multicoloured stripes in the front of her hair, as a reference to her name. She will also have a rainbow tattoo. She will be the shortest of all her siblings. She will be dressed in simple but girly dresses, as a child, but will outgrow this and will wear a lot of edgy pieces from her teens onwards. When being casual, she will usually wear skinny jeans and tight-fitting tops. Abilities Rainbow's first ability will be Chromokinesis, the manipulation of colour. The ability can be used to alter the colour of any object, living being or thing. If augmented, it could possibly be powerful enough to colour entire countries. It is activated by blinking and willing the colour to change. She can also make something invisible by removing all colour from it, or create shadows by making holes in colours. If she wills it to be, the change could be permanent. She will use this ability to colour her hair, as an adult. Her second ability will be Gold Mimicry. The ability allows her to transform her body into gold. She will still remain flexible in their golden form, and then can transform back into her original form whenever she wants to do so. In this form she will also be stronger and more durable, though not to the extent of metal mimicry. She could also cut off her hair while in golden form and then sell it, since it wouldn't transform back when she did. Her final ability will be Intoxication Immunity. The main use of this ability will be as a complete immunity to the ability of Intoxication. It will also mean that Rainbow will be unable to get drunk or high, and couldn't be drugged, sedated or incapacitated thus. Mesmerization and sedation would also prove less effective, and would wear off more quickly. Family *Birth mother - Adelaide Humphreys *Biological father - Caleb Xavier *Adoptive fathers - Harry "Stiffy" Bones, George Petrelli *Adoptive brothers - Kari Petrelli-Bones, Addae Petrelli-Bones, Davi Petrelli-Bones, Italiano Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive sisters - Mai Petrelli-Bones, Sakae Petrelli-Bones, Robyn Petrelli-Bones History Rainbow will be the seventh child adopted by George and Harry, and will be adopted as a newborn, since her biological parents will both be teenagers and will feel that they are too young to raise a child successfully. She will then be given her abilities by her oldest adoptive brother, Kari. Etymology Rainbow is a modern English name which refers to a rainbow. This is connected to her first two abilities, chromokinesis and gold mimicry, and also refers to her hair colouring and the tattoo she will have, as an adult. Her middle name, Xara, is Arabic and means "shining" or "flower". The meaning of "shining" may refer to her gold mimicry. Her maternal surname of Humphreys is Germanic and means "peaceful warrior". Her paternal surname, Xavier, is Basque and means "new house". Her adoptive surname of Petrelli is Greek in origin and means "rock", while her adoptive surname of Bones refers to a skeleton. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters